A New Kind of Test
by ShadAttack
Summary: Rin's life has been going downhill ever since Fujimoto's died. Now Rin must face the Vatican after his flames get out of hand. Their sentence:You must now take the test three months earlier than the actual exam..But their outcome remains.. Pass or die. Rin doesn't know where to turn, but what if he gets a little " divine" intervention to help him?


Hello!

Now that I have your attention I'd just like to say that this is my first story on this site all typed out and junk. So please be a bit lenient on your thoughts.

Also this is my first Blue Exorcist Fanfiction as well! So there's that.

Worth mentioning is that this will have religious themes to it. I thought I should just warn some of you.

There is also nothing set as far as pairings go, but my main head canon for Rin is that he is an asexual. BUT if some of you want a pairing all you have to do is tell me yours and I'll do the most popular.

Without anymore delays..

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

On with the story!

Rin's life has never been the same since Fujimoto's death and now it seems like it's just getting weirder. Without his father's guidance, what is Rin to do when the Vatican become more set on his execution and Satan is sending his demon brothers after him? Pray.

\- Chapter one - Rin's Despair.

Why was Rin's teenage years so hard? He wasn't even 16 yet and it seemed that everything he did, no matter how hard he tried, came back and slapped him in the face. He was just a teenager, a kid with the world, fate of both worlds, on his shoulders. Why is it he had such a terrible burden placed on him? Was it only because he was Satan's son? Or had God abandoned him like he felt Shiro did?

'Why is my life so complicated? Why can't things ...go back to how they were?' Rin thought to himself, head placed in his hands as he sat alone in the boy's dorm showers.

It had only been a week since he had lost control with a fight with Amaimon and revealed his heritage to his classmates. It had only been a week since his only friends and brother decided to ignore him. It was the silence that was killing Rin on the inside. Everyday he would attempt conversation with one of them. When Yukio would come home from a mission, Rin would always be there, dinner ready with an excitement rivaling his younger brother's disinterest. Yet it was always the same with each of them. Yukio ignored him, his classmates ignored him. But what hurt Rin the most was the scared and betrayed looks they all gave him when he would catch their gaze. It tore Rin up inside and made him want to cry.

But, regardless of the way things were looking, Rin kept the smile on his face to hide his pain. Though it seemed he was at his limit.

Today Rin was handed a letter from Yukio in Cram School sent from the Vatican. Yukio said he wasn't sure what it was about or what they wanted of him but Rin had a strong feeling that he did. It was the way he looked at him when he handed it to him.

"Rin Okumura. It has come to our attention that due to certain 'issues' regarding the control of your flames, your execution will be sooner than that of the Exwire Exam in the Spring. In order to prevent your execution, you will now be required to do it three months prior to the exam.

We realize this a most difficult, if not, impossible to accomplish in such a short time. But if you truly wish to become an exorcist, if you truly wish to survive, it will be done.

The point still stands, Mr. Okumura. Pass or die. That is your only option. "

-Vatican

Rin clenched the paper tightly in his fists, as the reality of his current situation set in. He had even LESS time to be ready now. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could ask anyone for help, they all hated him now. He could only rely on himself. And that's what worried him. He had no idea about any of this stuff. He was completely hopeless.

\- Line break. Back in the dorm room-

Yukio made his way through the front entrance of the abandoned dorm building and sighed. He walked into the front room and was a bit confused when he didn't smell what Rin would have normally cooked for dinner.

" Maybe he finally realized it's going to take me some time to get over seeing him in such a state. Oh, Nii-san..." Yukio pushed up his glasses as he walked up the stairs silently.

Truth be told, Yukio had been worrying about the letter Rin had received from the Vatican all day today, but he had been busy in an exorcist retreat in another city to really do anything about it. But tonight, Yukio nodded to himself, opening the door to his and Rin's bedroom, he was definitely going to ask Rin about it. No matter what had happened, Rin was still his brother, his twin, and he had swore to protect him no matter what the cost.

Needless to say when Yukio didn't see Rin in bed or at least reading a manga he'd 'borrowed' from him, he was instantly confused. Where was Rin? Had he run away? Or was he up on the roof again?

"Maybe the showers.." Yukio thought, agreeing to hinself as he turned and made his way down the hallway.

The sound of small whimpers caught Yukio's attention as he made it to the door of the showers. He immediately recognized the whimpers as his brother's, though it puzzled Yukio to no end. That was without a doubt Rin's voice. But...

"I've...never heard, Nii-san ... cry before. Not since...we were children.." The sounds coming from his twin broke bits of Yukio's hardened heart with each little whimper and small sniffle he heard. It was his fault. His fault that his older brother was feeling this pain. Because he wasn't strong enough to protect him. He had failed father...and he had failed Rin.

"Nii-san.." Yukio opened the door and looked grimly at his brother curled up on the cold shower floor, his hair disheveled and his tail limply swinging from side to side. With the shower still going, Rin was effectively soaked to the bone,clothes and all. Yukio quickly walked torwards him. "Nii-san, you will get sick like this.."

"Y-Yukio! Uh I was just..." Rin stuttered, startled at his brother's sudden appearance and instantly rubbed profusely at his reddened eyes. He didn't want to admit he had been crying. Especially to his younger brother. He was supposed to be strong for him. To protect him. He wasn't supposed to show such weaknesses.

He was however, interrupted by Yukio's hand on the top of his head, giving his hair a short ruffle. Rin looked up at his brother's softened eyes and felt his own well up with tears. He had so much pent up emotions and they were all coming out at once and it was proving to be too much for Rin. "Y-...Yukio.. Why?"

"I was a fool,Rin. I should have never treated you in such a way.. I guess I was just.. scared. A coward. I am so sorry.. " Yukio gave a soft smile and pulled his older brother in for a warm hug, trying to ignore the feeling of his uniform getting soaked from Rin's wet clothes. But he still felt the chill making him let out an involuntary shiver.

Rin's eyes widened as tears now continually fell down his cheeks, hesitantly he hugged his brother back. "Yuki..." Rin started to sob in his brothers hold.

" Shh..it's alright, Nii-san.. I should have never let anything hurt you.. and I should never have let one of them be me..." Yukio soothed his brother, using a calloused hand to rub circles on Rin's soaked back.

" No, it's NOT! Yukio! The Vatican they said... They said I have to take the exam three months early!" Rin cried into Yukio's shoulder, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. He hated himself for seeming so weak in front of his brother. But that's all he was. Weak.

Yukio's eyes widened but he was quick to narrow them into a glare at the corner of the showers. "Then you'll be ready. I'll make sure of it. Nii-san, you WILL be ready. I don't care what it takes I will help you pass the exam. We'll train together..study together. Whatever you need. Rin... I won't let them kill you. It's not right."

"But, Yukio I'm hopeless! I can't learn.. I can't even control my flames! How am I supposed to do all of this in just four months?!" Rin began to panic, looking wide eyed at the eerily calm demeanor of his brother.

"You can learn,Rin. You may not believe it but I believe you can do anything, Nii-san. Maybe we just weren't teaching you in the right ways.. There are other ways for you to learn. "Yukio smiled down at his panicked brother, trying to ease his worry. "We will find a way..together. You're stronger than you realize."

Rin gave a smile at that. His usual quirkiness breaking through for just a moment. "SUPER strong! Like a superhero!"Rin flexed the petite muscles in his arms and almost giggled, but instead it came out more like a cackle.

Yukio shook his head, amused by his brother's antics, but he was relieved to see some of the old Rin back. "No, Nii-san... Your heart is what makes you strong. No matter what happens.. you never give up. And you always seem to find the good in even the most wicked of people. That's what makes you strong,Rin. That's why...anyone who calls you a demon..will always be more so than you." Yukio gave a small,strained smile at his brother's lifted spirits. He knew that Rin was thinking of the time when Yukio himself called him a demon. Yukio had thought of it himself many times before since then. So in a sense...Yukio was more a demon than Rin, despite what blood works may say.

Rin was his Guardian Angel.

And Yukio could only assume he was Rin's Judus, the demon he clings to.

"D'aww Yukio! Come onnnn... You're being way too serious about this! We all know I'm going to become a superhero and save super hot babes from danger!" Rin laughed, happy that his brother didn't think he was a monster and gave Yukio a pat on the back before getting up to turn off the showerhead. His time crying was forgotten for now, as Rin began drying his clothes by wringing them out. "But hey..." He spoke softly, a small smile grazing his face as he looked at his twin on the floor. "Thank you for believing in me,Yukio.."

He grabbed a few towels from the backroom and came back in with one wrapped around his shoulders and plopped one onto Yukio's head with a laugh. "Nee Nee, Yukio! You're soaked! Let's dry you off, yeah?"

Yukio smiled lifting the towel from his face but kept it on his head. "Nii-san I can dry myself off, you know."

"Hai, I know, Moley four-eyes. But this is a good time to bond. Besides, we haven't taken a bath together in years. " As he was talking, Rin began to dry off Yukio's hair gently.

"We are fifteen, Nii-san. Almost sixteen. Besides I would hardly call what just happened a 'bath'.." Yukio chuckled a bit, quickly taking off his glasses before they got knocked off his face.

"So what? It's not like anyone would ask ' Oh hey there, you two. Do you still take baths together?' No, no one would. And if they do.. they're weird. Just like we are!" Rin cackled loudly as he scrubbed at Yukio's head. His laugh, echoing through the room and possibly the empty dormitory.

"Ah! Nii-san! Not so rough!" Yukio whined, stilling Rin's hands from their movement. "And it doesn't matter if people wouldn't ask us that, it's still weird!"

"Yuki, I'm only teasing you~" Rin said sweetly. In a swift motion he was down by where Yukio's ear would be if not covered by the towel and whispered. "Just remember though when you get a cute,sexy little girlfriend, I can tell her about your birthmark and the best tickle spots~"

"You wouldn't DARE.." Yukio started but was completely interrupted by Rin's furry tail wrapping itself around his waist. "Uhm...Rin-"

"NYEE NYEE , Yukio! " Rin hugged his twin from behind and snuggled into his towel covered head. "Your Nii-san wouldn't ever do that to you."

Yukio sighed in relief from his brother's words and his posture relaxed. His brother's hugs were not foreign or unwelcomed to him. Especially now when they both needed each other so much.

"Unless she asked me, of course."

"Nii-san!"

That's it for this chapter! I hope I have you interested. :v

Anyways things will stop getting sappy soon but until then here's this touching little scene.

Until next time - ShadAttack


End file.
